Slayers Past
by Amber-san
Summary: Tras activar por accidente un misterioso orbe, Lina y sus camaradas viajan atrás en el tiempo, al momento en que sus padres recorrían el mundo en busca de aventuras. R
1. El reencuentro

_**Notas de la autora antes de comenzar: **_Sólo para que conste y no os hagáis ilusiones; aunque estoy trabajando en ello y espero poder empezarlo pronto, esto NO es el fic continuación de SLAYERS CONTINOUS que tanto he prometido (y que cumpliré, pero a su debido tiempo) a mis fieles lectores. Es un fic distinto, que llevaba forjándose en mi cabeza también desde hace bastante tiempo. Espero que a pesar de no ser lo que esperabais, os guste igualmente, yo os invito a que como mínimo le echéis un ojo al primer capítulo, (aunque sea para luego echarme pestes ;P XD, es broma) 

El origen del fic se encuentra en uno de los retos para el Altar de Zeros que escribí junto a mi hermana para el reto de Diciembre de 2003 que llevaba por título _Comprometidos_. No os voy a atosigar con los detalles, sólo os diré que, entre otros tantos personajes, mi hermana y yo nos inventamos a los padres de Lina y Luna… unos padres un tanto singulares, que pese a llevarse como el perro y el gato (algo así como un Zeros/Filia pero más estilo "matrimonio rancio" XD) se quieren de verdad… Pues el caso es que eso me dio qué pensar¿cómo habrían sido estos dos de jóvenes¿Cómo se habrían conocido? Y a lo tonto, me puse a dibujarlos. Y como suele pasar en situaciones así, ya que me pongo a dibujar a los padres de Lina, dibujo también a los de Gaudy, a los de Zel, a los de Amelia… y al mismo tiempo, una historia se fue forjando en mi cabeza ¿El resultado? Este fic del cual, ahora y sin más dilación, vais a leer el primer capítulo….:

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro**

A través de la concurrida calle mayor de Zefilia, un extranjero trataba de pasar desapercibido entre la gente. La capa, de color beige al igual que la mayor parte de su atuendo, ondeaba a medida que el hombre esquivaba a los viandantes con paso decidido y la cabeza gacha. Daba la impresión de que aquel hombre no quería ser reconocido…

El extraño se paró de pronto. Acababa de llegar a la plaza mayor, donde se congregaban los mercaderes que pregonaban sus artículos en el mercadillo que Zefilia organizaba todos los viernes. En medio de todo el bullicio nadie vio como el extranjero, apoyado en una farola, sacaba una guía de su bolsillo y se ponía a leerla.

Según lo que el libro ponía, en aquella misma plaza debía haber una taberna que ofrecía habitaciones de alquiler. Miró a su alrededor y cuando encontró finalmente lo que buscaba, se metió de nuevo la guía en el bolsillo y volvió a ponerse en marcha con aún más decisión que antes.

El Lianlazer era un local que rezumaba vida: decenas de fornidos guerreros, mercenarios, hechiceros, asesinos a sueldo y ladrones de poca monta, hacían su vida y se jugaban el dinero ganado de forma más o menos legal dependiendo del caso. Algunos incluso, como los ladrones, trataban de hacerse con algunas ganancias más en aquella taberna donde las cartas marcadas, la sangre y el vino aguado se mezclaban en un maremágnum que al extraño hombre embozado no pareció importarle lo más mínimo…

Tras sentarse en una mesa apartada del centro de la acción y pedir tímidamente un café solo a la camarera que se le acercó, el extranjero se puso a sacar diversos objetos de su bolsillo, entre los que se encontraban varios mapas geográficos, una pluma y una cantimplora vacía con un brazalete rosa con una esfera azul que llevaba marcada una estrella de cinco puntas. El hombre se quedó mirando aquel objeto a través de sus ojos de un tono grisáceo durante un rato. Tras esto, se lo volvió a guardar y fue inspeccionando los mapas uno a uno. Para cuando la camarera regresó con su café, había llenado lo menos cinco de los mapas de tachones y anotaciones al margen. Miró entonces varias veces a su alrededor, como queriendo asegurarse de que nadie le prestaba atención y sólo entonces procedió a bajarse poco a poco el embozo que enmascaraba una cara cubierta de fragmentos de roca.

Mientras disfrutaba de los primeros sorbos de su café, súbitamente se produjo una explosión en la otra punta de la taberna. Sin embargo él ni se inmutó. Supuso que alguno de los hechiceros allí presentes había tenido algunas desavenencias con alguno de los parroquianos y trataba de resolverla por el método rudo…

Y habría seguido así de impasible si no hubiera oído aquella maldita frase:

– ¡Lina, qué haces¡Acabas de mandar a volar media taberna!

Automáticamente, Zelgadis Greywords escupió el café que se estaba tomando.

¡Maldita sea…! Había venido expresamente a Zefilia porque pensaba que, por lógica, aquel sería el último sitio en el que se encontraría con ELLA…

… Pero por lo visto las leyes de la lógica no se aplicaban a aquella hechicera tetiplana (de cuyo nombre preferiría no acordarse…)

– ¡No me dirás que encima le defiendes! – exclamó una voz chillona de mujer en respuesta a la primera frase que Zelgadis había oído - ¡Ése cabrón se lo merecía!

– Pero Lina, - replicó el que había hablado antes – no puedes hacer explotar una parte de la taberna cada vez que uno de los clientes te molesta…

– Gaudy – le advirtió de nuevo ella – escúchame lo que te voy a decir: NADIE me toca el culo y sobrevive para contarlo ¿Ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?

– Sí, Lina, lo que tú digas…

– ¡Pues eso¡Y ya pueden volar una, dos tabernas y las que hagan falta, que con tal de que esa panda de pervertidos se lleven su merecido, me da igual!

– Pues a Luna no le va a hacer mucha gracia…

Zelgadis se esforzó por hacerse invisible en aquel momento y discretamente se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero…

– ¡Andá, mira quién va por ahí¡Hola, Zel!

¿Quién fue el que dijo que todas las grandes batallas de la historia se habían perdido por dos palabras: "demasiado tarde"?

Pues bien, ya era demasiado tarde para que Zelgadis se escabullera.

Lina Inverse había regresado a su miserable existencia.

* * *

– En fin, Zel – le instó Lina mientras ella y Gaudy, sentados en la misma mesa que él, esperaban a que se terminase su café – Nosotros ya te hemos contado… ¿Y tú, qué ha sido de tu vida desde que nos separamos?

¿Su vida? A decir verdad no había nada nuevo que contar…

Gaudy y Lina sí que les habían pasado cosas: cosas como encontrarse con una pareja de cazarecompensas de lo más pesado, enfrenarse a la servidor de uno de los Dark Lords y salvar al mundo por millonésima vez de el tercer fragmento resucitado de Sabraagnibudú (1). Todo ello antes de regresar a Zefilia y acabar obligados a trabajar en la taberna para saldar sus deudas de restaurante…

¿Y él en cambio, qué había hecho con su vida?

– Nada del otro jueves – confesó la quimera mientras apuraba su café – Seguir buscando una cura para mi estado… y poco más… llegué a Zefilia por pura casualidad y me decidí ver qué podía visitar..

Eso último era mentira, claro. No ya porque pensaba que Zefilia, el hogar de Lina que ella no había pisado en años, sería el ultimo lugar del mundo en el que esperaba encontrarla, sino porque además, necesitaba hablar con alguien…

Tenía que confirmar si aquellos rumores eran ciertos.

– ¡Estupendo! – se alegró Lina - ¡Has hecho una gran elección, Zel! Ya verás: Gaudy y yo te haremos de guías… por un módico precio, por supuesto…

– ¡Lina…¡Que es Zelgadis! – le recriminó el espadachín

– Ya, lo sé, pero piensa en el negocio, Gaudy…

– ¿Y quién ha dicho que me voy a quedar el tiempo suficiente para una visita guiada? – inquirió la quimera, levantándose de su asiento y yendo derecho hacia la salida.

– ¡Eh¡Pero… Zel, espera! – le retuvo su pelirroja amiga - ¡Si acabas de llegar, hombre! Y ya que dices de visitar la ciudad…

– Francamente, después de veros a vosotros aquí, se me han quitado las ganas… - gruñó Zelgadis permaneciendo en sus trece.

De pronto una voz atronadora surgió de la cocina.

– ¡LINAAAAAAA¡¿QUÉ COÑO HACES QUE NO TRABAJAS!

– Oh-oh… - Lina pareció palidecer visiblemente al oír aquellas palabras.

– Te dije que se enfadaría, Linita… - le reprochó Gaudy.

– ¿Quién? – Zelgadis, totalmente confundido, se preguntó quién sería el monstruo que hiciese a Lina Inverse temblar ante su ira.

Obtuvo la respuesta en apenas unos segundos, cuando una mujer alta de cabellos violetas cortados a media melena, con un flequillo tan espeso que le tapaba constantemente la visión, vestida con un traje de camarera y blandiendo un cuchillo de cocina ensangrentado, se acercó hacia ellos amenazadoramente… la verdad es que la visión acojonaba hasta al mismísimo Zelgadis.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue ver como aquella mujer, después de agarrar por el pelo a una Lina que intentaba escapar de su cruel castigo, le diera un soberano capón a la hechicera que era famosa a lo largo y ancho de aquel mundo como la Dra-mata, tirándola al suelo.

– ¡Maldita desagradecida! – le gritaba la mujer pateándola en el suelo con saña - ¡Encima que te doy un trabajo, vas tú y te pones a rajar como una portera¡¡No estás aquí para hacer el vago precisamente!

– Se-señorita Luna, tranquilícese no es lo que parece… - trató de serenarla el bueno de Gaudy – Verá es que Zelgadis es un viejo amigo nuestro y…

– ¡Como si es la mismísima LON-sama, me da igual! – le chilló Luna dándole un buen tirón de orejas al rubio – Las horas de trabajo son sagradas y no se ha de desperdiciar ni un minuto en tonterías ¿entendido?

– Sí, señorita Luna. – se resignó Gaudy.

– Pues eso. Y ahora llévate a la vaga de mi hermana a esa parte de la taberna que se ha cargado hace un rato y que la repare… ¡Y nada de holgazanear!

Mientras Gaudy se llevaba a rastras a una llorosa Lina, Zelgadis no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse. ¡Conque aquella era la hermana de Lina, la famosa caballero de Ceipheid con quien Filia contactó para salvar al mundo y a quien tanto Lina temía! Claro… ahora que lo recordaba, Lina mencionó algo de que su hermana trabajaba a tiempo parcial como camarera…

Zelgadis jamás había tenido hermanos, aunque sí tenía entendido que los hermanos tendían, por norma general, a coincidir en ciertos rasgos del rostro, del cuerpo… lo que la gente comúnmente llamaba "parecido familiar" Sin embargo, cuando echó un vistazo más atento a la mayor de las Inverse no llegó a hallar parecido alguno entre ellas. Es más, Lina era justo lo opuesto a su hermana: mientras que una estaba más plana que una tabla de planchar, la otra tenía un buen par de…

– Perdona… ¿tú eres ése tal Zeldigass? – le preguntó la hermana de Lina sacándole de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se le resaltara una vena de su frente al volver a oír aquella deformación de su nombre (2)

– ¡Es Zelgadis! - replicó la quimera de mal talante.

– Sí, en fin, como sea… - le quitó importancia la camarera del Lianlazer - ¿vas a pagar tu consumición sí o no?

– Ah, sí claro. – accedió el hechicero sacando unas monedas de su bolsa - ¿Cuánto va a ser?

– 200 oros y 100 de plata.

El dinero por poco se le resbala de las manos al pobre Zelgadis al oír tan desorbitado precio.

– ¡Eso es demasiado caro para un café! – protestó al borde de la histeria.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que te cobro sólo el café? – inquirió Luna con cara de asesina psicópata y sacando el cuchillo de cocina mientras le hablaba amenazadoramente: - El tiempo que estás ocupando inútilmente tu asiento yo pierdo clientes, así que también te he cobrado la hora y media que has estado de charla con la inútil de mi hermana menor…

Ahora Zelgadis empezaba a ver el "parecido familiar" de las hermanas Inverse…

Ambas eran unas usureras de cuidado.

– Pe-pero es que no tengo tanto dinero…. – trató de excusarse la quimera, sudando la gota gorda ante la terrorífica visión de la hermana de Lina afilando el cuchillo delante de sus narices.

Luna Inverse se apartó momentáneamente de su cara y pareció meditar sobre aquello último. Finalmente, exhibió una sonrisa satisfactoria que hizo temer a Zelgadis que, lo que quiera que se le hubiera ocurrido, no iba a beneficiarle en absoluto.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber aceptado la oferta de la visita guiada de Lina.

– Bueeeno… siempre podemos llegar a un pequeño acuerdo…

* * *

Muchas horas después, Zelgadis abría la puerta de la habitación que había alquilado aquella misma tarde con malos modos. Lina y Gaudy, que le esperaban dentro, pudieron ver la expresión mezcla de cansancio y de mal humor que exhibía su rostro, así como sus cabellos de alambre deformados y medio quebrados y un delantal lleno de grasientos churretones y restos de comida que sustituía a su atuendo habitual.

– ¿Zel, qué te ha pasado! – exclamó Lina al ver el estado lamentable en el que su amigo quimera había llegado.

– Ay… tu hermana es un ogro, Lina… - gruñó Zelgadis tirándose cuan largo era en su cama.

– ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? – ironizó la pelirroja.

– ¿Te ha mandado a fregar platos? – trató de adivinar el rubio espadachín.

– Sí… y no sabes lo peor…

– ¿Es que hay algo peor que eso? – preguntó Lina.

– ¿Usar tu pelo de alambre como esponja para quitar la grasa incrustada de la olla de los garbanzos te parece suficientemente peor? - inquirió a su vez la quimera.

– Ugh… chico, eso tiene que doler…

Mientras Zelgadis contaba sus penurias, una sombra, invisible a los ojos de los tres amigos, les espiaba sonriendo desde las vigas del techo de la taberna.

– ¡Bueno, esto promete ser muy divertido! – dijo alegremente para sí, antes de desaparecer en un instante.

* * *

Unos días después, las calles de Zefilia empezaron a llenarse de guirnaldas y flores. Se corrió la voz de que alguien importante vendría en breve a la capital para entrevistarse con el Caballero de Ceipheid en persona. Los rumores fueron confirmados por el gobernador, quien anunció de manera oficial que un cortejo diplomático procedente de la capital de la magia blanca, Sailon, llegaría al día siguiente.

Sobre las once del mediodía de la fecha señalada se oyó un tañir de trompetas y la población zefiliense pudo contemplar agolpada en las aceras todo un desfile de tropas sailonienses que escoltaban a los enviados del Príncipe Philionel el di Sailon, marchando con paso firme hacia la plaza del ayuntamiento, donde los funcionarios y los obreros trabajaban a contrareloj para ultimar los preparativos y poder recibir a los emisarios como se merecían.

– Por lo que he podido oír – comentaba Zelgadis a sus compañeros Lina y Gaudy mientras veían pasar una carroza tras otra en medio del alborozo general – los exploradores que el rey Philionel mandó hará un año al nuevo continente han encontrado un extraño artefacto… y han querido solicitar la ayuda de la casta sacerdotal de Zefilia para que les ayude a averiguar para qué sirve…

– Sí, algo así me comentó mi hermana hace unos días. – añadió Lina – Creo que el embajador de Sailon tiene la esperanza de que el Caballero de Ceipheid les ayude de alguna forma… aunque la verdad es que no entiendo en qué puede ayudar Luna con todo esto…

– ¿Pero porqué¿Es que los hechiceros de Sailon no pueden averiguarlo ellos mismos? – preguntó Gaudy extrañado.

– No sé todos los detalles… - confesó la quimera – Aunque por lo visto el artefacto está protegido por una magia que va más allá del conocimiento de los hechiceros de Sailon. Pensé que una magia tan poderosa podría estar relacionada con la Biblia Clair…

– Aaaaah… ahora empiezo a entender el porqué de tu inesperada visita… - dijo Lina picarona.

– A estas alturas no te debería extrañar tanto… - eludió Zel el comentario poniéndose colorado – Puede que haya regresado al "viejo continente"… pero mi búsqueda de una cura está muy lejos de terminar…

Justo en ese momento, los gritos de la gente aumentaron de volumen y entusiasmo. Cuando Lina, Zel y Gaudy pudieron asomarse entre la muchedumbre (en el caso de la primera, subiéndose a hombros del último), vieron a la que parecía ser la carroza más elegante de la comitiva: de color blanco con cenefas doradas adornándolo, tirado por cuatro caballos tan blancos como el carruaje, unas espesas cortinas rojizas colocadas en los ventanales impedían ver quién iba dentro, aunque por la cantidad de escoltas de la guardia real de Sailon que lo acompañaban, no había que ser muy listo para deducir que se trataba del carruaje donde viajaba el embajador.

Pero si fuertes eran las medidas de seguridad en torno a la figura del embajador, aún más fuertes eran las que se habían desplegado alrededor del objeto extraño encontrado en tierras lejanas pos los exploradores: dicho objeto iba convenientemente encerrado en un cofre, atado con cadenas a un pedestal que había en un remolque del carruaje del embajador. Alrededor del remolque no sólo había guardias a caballo, sino también dos guardas en pie, en el mismo remolque, a ambos lados del pedestal. Y detrás del remolque, una comitiva aún más grande de soldados de infantería.

– ¡Esto pinta muy interesante! – a Lina se le iluminaron los ojos. Bajó de un salto de los hombros del rubio espadachín y corrió abriéndose paso entre la masa de espectadores, tratando de seguir el paso de la comitiva - ¡Quiero ver ese objeto de cerca!

– ¡Lina, espera! – le gritó su protector corriendo tras ella. Zelgadis, siguió su ejemplo, a falta de algo mejor que hacer -.

La caravana venida de Sailon atravesó la gran plaza de Zefilia a la hora convenida. El ocupante de la carroza blanca que Lina, Gaudy y Zel acababan de ver pasar, retiró ligeramente la cortina que cubría la ventana y miró al exterior, a la gente que se había reunido en masa ante aquel acontecimiento. Era preciso que el enigma de aquel objeto que los exploradores encontraron al otro lado de la barrera se resolviera pronto. Tanto si se trataba de un objeto maligno como un objeto destinado a servir con buenos propósitos a la humanidad, era su deber como embajador averiguarlo en nombre del reino de Sailon. Con un poco de suerte, la información que pudiera reportarles ese objeto podría servir para estrechar lazos entre las naciones de ambos lados de la antigua barrera…

El carruaje se detuvo, finalmente, a los pies de una plataforma puesta frente al ayuntamiento de Zefilia. Su gobernador, así como la famosa Caballero de Ceipheid y los miembros más destacados de la casta sacerdotal, se encontraban allí, vestidos con sus mejores galas.

– Es la hora, su excelencia. – le dijo su ayudante. Asintió con decisión y salió con la cabeza bien alta cuando los dos pajes le abrieron el portón.

Mientras tanto, a pie de calle, Lina y sus camaradas ya casi habían llegado a la altura de la plataforma desplegada frente al ayuntamiento, cuando de pronto, la turba volvió a estallar en vítores, estrechándose más e impidiéndoles el avance. Apartando con malos humos a la gente que le estaba aplastando, Lina pudo elevarse lo suficiente como para constatar que la razón de aquella reacción por parte del público se debía a que el embajador acababa de salir de su vehículo.

O mejor dicho, la embajadora, porque era una mujer.

– ¿Ves algo, Lina? – le preguntó Gaudy cuando llegó a su altura, seguido por Zel -.

– De momento, sólo a la embajadora salir… - le informó Lina, cuando hubo otro revuelo entre la gente - ¡Ah, mira, están descargando el cofre ahora!

Dos pajes más se encargaron de abrir el candado de las cadenas que mantenían fijo el cofre al pedestal y de entregárselo a la embajadora. Ésta lo cogió entre sus manos asintiendo de forma aprobatoria, tras lo cual, encaminó sus pasos hacia lo alto de la plataforma. Peldaño a peldaño, la embajadora de Sailon fue arropada por los gritos de alegría de los ciudadanos. Sonrió satisfecha: por una vez, las cosas estaban saliendo como planeado.

Se encontró cara a cara con el gobernador y el caballero de Ceiphied. Se inclinó hacia ellos con una reverencia, mostrándoles sus respetos y ambos hicieron lo mismo. Después, con solemnidad se dirigió hacia el sacerdote más anciano y le alargó el cofre con el preciado objeto dentro.

Y justo cuando el noble anciano iba a coger el cofre, ocurrió el desastre…

– ¿Eh¡Pero… esto es increíble! – saltó de pronto una voz entre el público, tan fuerte y chillona que la mayor parte de los congregados calló en aquel momento - ¡Mirad chicos, si es Amelia¡¡Eeeeeoooh, Amelia¡AMELIAAA!

Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun, embajadora del Reino de Sailon, se estremeció al reconocer la voz que gritaba su nombre.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Free Talk:**_ ¿Qué¿A que no ha sido para tanto? XDDDD Confío en que por lo menos no os hayáis muerto de aburrimiento con esto... Sí bueno, era evidente que el embajador de Sailon sólo podía ser Amelia¿acaso alguien lo dudaba? XDDD Vaaale, me reconozco culpable de no ser demasiado original, pero todas las historias tienen que comenzar de alguna manera… Y como muchos se habrán dado cuanta ya, el primer capítulo no ha sido largo, en contra de lo que suele ser mi costumbre. Me hice a mí misma la promesa de que cada uno de los capítulo de este nuevo fic debían durar un mínimo de cinco páginas y un máximo de 8; sé que a muchos de mi lectores les gusta que me alargue y expanda todo eso y más, pero hasta yo tengo que reconocer que tiendo a meter mucha "paja" y a hacer las historias demasiado largas para la paciencia de los lectores. ¡Pues esta vez nada de eso: voy a sintetizar lo más posible y así todos contentos:P

A lo que sí que no voy a faltar a mi costumbre es a poner las aclaraciones pertinentes. Esta vez no me tengo que matar mucho, sólo son dos:

(1) Todas estas aventuras y desventuras que le contaron Lina y Gaudy en la taberna sucedieron, evidentemente, en la tercera parte de las novelas.

(2) En los primeros capítulos de la serie, Gaudy no entendió bien el nombre de Zelgadis a la primera y le llamó así cuando se volvieron a encontrar.

Por último los agradecimientos: primero a Karoru, porque sin ese reto del mes que ella ideó, este fic no habría sido posible Y luego a mi eterna plasta, digooo, hermana Silver Lady, siempre ahí para darme apoyo y corregirme las puñeteras faltas que el Word no puede detectar… Y por último pero no menos importantes, gracias mil a los que han leído esto y a los que por lo menos les he arrancado una sonrisa en su casa, en el ciber o en esas horas muertas en la sala de ordenadores del/de la instituto/facultad (venga, reconozcámoslo, que yo sé que algunas clases pueden resultar tremendamente aburridas y todos hemos caído en la tentación… yo suelo hacerlo :P)


	2. La embajadora de Sailon

**Capítulo 2: La embajadora de Sailon**

Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun, embajadora del Reino de Sailon, se estremeció al reconocer la voz que gritaba su nombre.

– No… no puede ser verdad… - murmuró mientras sudaba la gota fría y un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal – Ella aquí, precisamente ahora…

No, no había duda alguna. Lina Inverse era perfectamente visible, dando saltitos entre el público, que había enmudecido por completo.

Si no hubiera sido un educado miembro de la familia real, habría maldecido su mala suerte en todos los idiomas que se sabía.

"_Vale…calma, Amelia, calma.."_ se tranquilizó a sí misma mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de respirar pausadamente _"Ignórala, actúa como si no la conocieras y nadie te relacionará con ella… sí, eso es, hazte la sorda y todo saldrá bien…"_ Suspiró hondamente y volvió a abrir los ojos dispuesta a llevar a la práctica el consejo que su conciencia le dictaba….

… pero no sirvió de nada. Lina ya estaba subiendo al estrado como si nada (después de haber dejado fuera de combate a los que se pusieron en medio, su guardia personal inclusive) seguida por un despreocupado Gaudy y un Zelgadis avergonzado por la conducta de la pelirroja.

– ¡Amelia, qué alegría más grande! – saludó nada más subirse, haciendo que Amelia sudara la gota gorda, resignada a su suerte - ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veí…!

¡TONK! Un sartenazo en plena cara por parte de Luna, impidió que la pelirroja siguiera hablando y la dejó fuera de combate. Amelia no supo en ese momento si sentirse aliviada o sentir pena por su amiga.

– ¡IDIOTA DESCEREBRADA! – la insultó la caballero de Ceipheid mientras remataba a su hermana a patadas - ¿Te crees que puedes interrumpir en una ceremonia tan importante como esta¡Descarada¡¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia…!

Ni la princesa de Sailon, ni el Sumo Sacerdote, ni el Alcalde, se atrevieron a interrumpir la pelea por miedo a las replesalias… y si ya la mitad de la muchedumbre había sudado de vergüenza ajena por el espectáculo que dio Lina, a la otra mitad le empezó a caer una gota de la sien nada más ver a la mayor de las Inverse aleccionando a su hermana sin importarle ni los testigos, ni la etiqueta, ni la ceremonia, ni nada de nada….

* * *

No fue hasta un par de horas más tarde (cuando la ceremonia de entrega del objeto – que se había reanudado sin mayores complicaciones – hubo terminado) cuando Lina y Amelia pudieron conversar tranquilamente, mientras a la primera uno de los sacerdotes del templo de Ceipheid le sanaba las heridas sufridas a raíz de la paliza de su hermana mayor.

– Lina-san, tienes que entender que no puedes tomarte esas confianzas cuando estoy haciendo mi trabajo… - le explicó Amelia tratando de ser lo más diplomática posible.

– Mmmppf… maldita Luna… - masculló la hechicera para sus adentros - … siempre tiene que meterse en todo… el día menos pensado le devolveré todas las palizas que me ha dado en su vida…

– Si es que acaso la puedes algún día… - matizó Zelgadis, que también estaba junto con ellos en la habitación, al igual que Gaudy.

– No digas esas cosas, que como luego tu hermana se entere… - le advirtió el espadachín.

– Lo sé, lo sé… - replicó Lina estremeciéndose. En ese momento el sacerdote terminó su tarea y se retiró discretamente, dejando a los cuatro Slayers en la habitación - ¡En fin, Amelia! – volvió la pelirroja a su talante alegre – Ahora que estamos solos¡cuéntanos¿Qué ha sido de ti este tiempo?

– Bueno… la verdad es que lo que tengo que contar ya lo sabrás por los rumores… - empezó la princesa – Papá decidió mandar una expedición al nuevo continente… los exploradores descubrieron unas ruinas bastante antiguas y me encargaron dirigir las tareas de excavación durante un par de meses… ¡encontramos un montón de cosas, Lina…! – relató emocionada - ¡No te puedes ni imaginar…!

– ¿Qué eran? – interrogó la pelirroja igualmente emocionada - ¿Dinero, joyas¿Un tesoro muy antiguo tal vez?

– Nooo… - negó la princesa – En medio de los restos de lo que parecía un antiguo laboratorio de alquimia, encontramos…

– Un orbe. – interrumpió una voz, que reconocieron como la de Luna cuando la vieron entrar en la habitación, saludando cortésmente a la princesa y dedicándole a su hermana una mirada que parecía decir "Espero por tu bien que no hayas dicho nada vergonzoso…" – Un orbe del cual los sacerdotes de Sailon desconocen la función, pero que parece estar relacionado con Agador El Gris…

– ¿Agador El Gris? – exclamó Lina incorporándose de pronto, sorprendida por el nombre que acababa de oír - ¿Quieres decir que encontrasteis uno de los laboratorios del legendario Agador El Gris?

– ¿Y quién es ese…. "Aganosecuántos"? – interrogó Gaudy, tan ignorante de materia de magia y leyendas como era su costumbre.

– Por Ceipheid, parece mentira, Gaudy…. – dijo la hechicera exasperada – bueno, la verdad es que viniendo de ti, no me extraña nada… Gaudy, escúchame con atención: Agador Garundas, mejor conocido como Agador el Gris, fue junto con Rezo el Monje Rojo uno de los cinco hechiceros más grandes del mundo…

– Ya recuerdo – intervino Zelgadis – Fue ése que se hizo famoso por sus investigaciones en el campo de los portales dimensionales de conexión con el plano astral ¿verdad?

La expresión de "no me entero" permanecía aún en el rostro de Gaudy.

– Deja, Zel, ya se lo explico yo… - Lina, armándose de una infinita paciencia, obligó al espadachín a mirarla – Gaudy, para entender de lo que te hablamos tienes que saber que en el mundo en el que vivimos existen dos planos: uno físico y otro astral… hum… para que te hagas una idea, piensa en ellos como… ¡como las dos rebanadas de un sándwich! – dijo mostrándole uno que había cogido de una mesa, que los cocineros del templo habían preparado junto con otros manjares para complacer a la embajadora de Sailon (aunque lo cierto es que la mitad de lo que había pedido Amelia era para los estómagos sin fondo de Gaudy y Lina) – Supón que la de encima es el plano Astral y la de debajo, el Físico… y lo de en medio, las criaturas que pueblan este mundo… ¿Me sigues?

– Creo que sí… - contestó el espadachín.

– Bien. Normalmente – explicó Lina separando las dos rebanadas del sándwich – el plano astral permanece paralelo al físico, pero ambos están incomunicados. Ahora imagínate que el queso chédar son los demonios y el jamón los humanos ¿vale? El queso… ay, digo, los demonios normalmente se encuentran en el lado astral y pueden pasar libremente de éste al físico… En cambio, los seres humanos no podemos pasar del plano Físico a ninguna parte, ya que carecemos de esa facultad…

– Ya pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el "Agarnosequé"?

– Ahora tú lo puedes ver como algo normal – continuó la pelirroja – pero hace mucho tiempo, salvo aquellos que tuviesen pacto con un demonio, no se podía hacer magia negra, ya que antes invocar el poder de un demonio para realizar un hechizo era algo muy difícil, por no decir imposible, debido a la incapacidad de los humanos para contactar con el plano Astral… Fueron precisamente las investigaciones de ese hechicero, Agador el Gris, las que permitieron el uso común de la magia negra – seguidamente Lina empezó a hacer agujeros con el dedo a la rebanada que representaba al plano Astral – Agador descubrió que ciertas fórmulas mágicas podía permitir la creación de portales… digamos agujeros por los que el hechicero podía acceder a una pequeñísima parte del plano Astral durante un limitado periodo de tiempo, para tomar prestado el poder de un demonio e invocar un hechizo con ese poder. Por eso, en muchos sitios a Agador el Gris se le conoce como "el padre de la magia negra"

– Mhum… - asintió el rubio con la cabeza y cruzado de brazos solemnemente – O sea que gracias a ése "Agacomosea" tú puedes realizar el Matadragones por ejemplo…

– ¡Bravo! Veo que esa sesera tuya se vuelve un poquito más inteligente cada día… - exclamó Lina no sin cierto orgullo.

– Pero entonces – preguntó Gaudy dirigiéndose a Amelia – esa cosa que encontraste en las excavaciones… si pertenecía a ese tipo que hacía magia negra podría ser peligroso ¿no?

– No lo sabemos. – respondió Amelia – Y precisamente por eso lo hemos traído aquí, porque no hemos sido capaces de averiguarlo…

– No es tan fácil descifrar el funcionamiento y las propiedades de un objeto mágico, Gaudy – intervino Luna – Normalmente la impronta del hechicero que la fabricó queda marcada en el objeto, de manera que su poder puede quedar sellados años, siglos incluso. Cuando más poderoso fuera el hechicero que lo creó, más difícil resulta acceder a los secretos que esconde dicho objeto. Y en esos casos, se necesita una ceremonia especial y el poder de un sacerdote muy poderoso para deshacer el bloqueo y poder averiguar sus propiedades. Y puesto que los sacerdotes de Sailon no lograron deshacerlo, el príncipe Philionel ha solicitado que seamos nosotros quienes nos encarguemos de oficiar la ceremonia….

– Ya, pero conociendo sus anteriores trabajos – comentó Zelgadis – puede que se trate de algún otro tipo de artilugio para crear portales hacia el plano astral o algo así…

– ¡Bravo, bravo! – exclamó una voz de pronto mientras al tiempo se oían sonidos de palmadas - ¡Una deducción excelente, chico de piedra! Realmente estoy gratamente sorprendido…

El individuo que empezó a presentarse ante ellos aplaudiendo y con su imborrable sonrisa en la cara fue rápidamente identificado por cuatro de los presentes en la habitación.

– ¡ZEROS…!

Antes de que la hechicera pelirroja pudiera preguntar a Zeros por el motivo de su presencia en Zefilia. Luna agarró una lanza plateada que estaba apoyada en una pared de la habitación y la lanzó con fuerza hacia el sonriente demonio. Éste sin embargo logró esquivarla teletransportándose y la lanza acabó clavándose en una columna. Rápidamente la caballero de Ceipheid la desclavó y a continuación se puso en tensión, agudizando todos su sentidos como un cazador que rastrea a u presa. Finalmente, pareció encontrarlo y arremetió contra un punto inconcreto del espacio vacio de la habitación, clavando con fuerza la lanza contra otra pared y apoyando todo su peso en la lanza.

Al otro extremo de la misma, clavado en la susodicha pared con el rostro contrito por la sorpresa y el temor, se encontraba Zeros, como aquel que dice, entre la espada y la pared.

– Un siervo de Zellas Mettalium… - susurró Luna sonriendo con satisfacción aunque seria por primera vez en mucho tiempo - ¿Qué se trae entre manos el Señor de las Bestias esta vez para que mande a uno de sus sicarios a espiar dentro del templo de Ceipheid? Y además a uno de alto rango, por lo que veo…

– Vaya, vaya, usted debe ser la famosa Caballero de Ceipheid – respondió Zeros con voz entrecortada – Realmente es tan fuerte como se dice por ahí… he de reconocer que nadie ha sido capaz de ponerme en semejante aprieto hasta ahora…

– ¡Luna, espera! – gritó de pronto Lina, impidiendo que la agresión llegara a mayores - ¡Zeros¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– ¡Lina, qué alegría verte de nuevo! – exclamó el demonio una vez liberado con una mano en su nuca – Te veo mejor ¿has adelgazado?

– ¡Ah, te has dado cuenta! – dijo la pelirroja alegremente – Estoy empezando a hacer dieta y…. – de pronto se dio cuenta de que el sacerdote travieso la estaba tratando de liar y no tardó ni tres segundos en agarrarlo fuertemente del cuello - ¡No intentes cambiar de tema!

– ¡Mujer, tampoco es para ponerse así…! – se defendió el demonio casi sin aire – Además ¿qué hay de malo en hacer una pequeña visita a mis viejos amigos?

– En lo que respecta a la palabra "amigo", Zeros, habla por ti. – intervino Zelgadis ácidamente. El resentimiento era perfectamente palpable en la voz de la quimera.

– Oi, oi, está claro que el chico de piedra no se alegra demasiado de verme ¿verdad?

– ¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que…!

– ¡BASTA! – interrumpió el diálogo Luna, poniendo orden – ¡Exijo saber ahora mismo lo que está pasando!

– Em, si bueno… - Lina se aclaró la garganta y procedió a las presentaciones: - Luna, te presento a Zeros, el…

– Sé perfectamente quién es. – cortó su hermana – Lo que me gustaría saber es qué hace el Sacerdote-general de Zellas Mettalium en la sede del Templo de Ceipheid.

– Bueno, bueno, ya he dicho que sólo quería visitar a mis… "compañeros" – matizó el demonio al ver la cara de asesino en serie de Zel – Supe hace unos días que un cortejo formado por la embajadora de Sailon y su escolta se dirigían a la ciudad y me acerqué pensando que tal vez vosotros tres estaríais allí para recibirla – dijo refiriéndose a Lina, Gaudy y Zel – Y por lo visto no me equivoqué en mis deducciones…

– ¡A nosotros no nos engañas, Zeros! – exclamó (con pose justiciera incluida) Amelia – Hemos sido camaradas mucho tiempo y sabemos perfectamente que cada vez que nos reunimos los cuatro, tú siempre andas cerca para fastidiarnos!

– Bueno, tampoco hay que ponerse tan melodramáticos… – murmuró el demonio con una gota de sudor en la sien.

– ¡Pues que sepas – le amenazó con firmeza la princesa poniéndose a penas unos centímetros de su nariz y señalándole acusatoriamente – que como paladina de la justicia que soy no voy a consentir que hagas de las tuyas en mi presencia¡Y te aviso que aún me sé de memoria "La vida es maravillosa"!

– No lo pongo en duda… – sudó Zeros aún más si cabe.

Luna, aunque un tanto confundida por aquel diálogo sin sentido (al menos para ella) comprendió enseguida que no sólo su hermana y aquel demonio se conocían, sino que también por lo visto el resto de sus amigos también lo conocían. Y ninguno de ellos (salvo quizás Gaudy, que no había hecho ningún comentario hasta ahora) parecía tener mucho aprecio por el demonio…

Pero tampoco reaccionaban ante él como el enemigo peligroso que Luna sabía a ciencia cierta que era, pese a su apariencia pacífica.

No sabía cuál de las dos cosas le inquietaba más.

– Debo entender – volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose al demonio – que no piensas marcharte mientras mi hermana y sus amigos se queden aquí.

– Ciertamente. – afirmó éste risueño.

De nuevo la Caballero de Ceipheid calló, meditando. Se dio la vuelta con resuelta intención de abandonar la habitación. Cuando ya tenía una mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta, volvió a dirigirse a Zeros, sin girarse:

– Este es un recinto sagrado, demonio. Por tu bien, te sugiero que lo abandones inmediatamente. Y Lina… - añadió esta vez dirigiéndose a su hermana menor.

– ¡Eh¿Sí? – exclamo la pelirroja poniéndose tensa.

– Puesto que dice ser tu…. "amigo", "compañero" o lo que sea, tú te responsabilizas de él. Lo que significa que vigilarás que no haga nada indebido mientras tenga lugar la preparación de la ceremonia…

– ¡Pero…! – fue a protestar la hechicera, antes de que Luna la cortara tajantemente.

– Te guste o no.

Y al tiempo que decía esta frase, Luna procuró enseñar lo más posible una liga en la que sostenía un cuchillo de cocina recién afilado. Tras esto, se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a una Lina enfurruñada.

– ¡Estarás contento, no? – inquirió mirando con rabia contenida a Zeros, que como de costumbre puso cara de inocente.

– ¡Desde luego! – dijo con desparpajo – Ay… cómo echaba de menos los viejos tiempos…

* * *

Ya llegada la noche, Lina y Gaudy se encontraban en la habitación de ésta última, preparándose para descansar; el día siguiente tendrían lugar los preparativos para la ceremonia y Luna había insistido (más bien amenazado) en que tendrían que ayudar un poco para que todo estuviera listo cuanto antes, así que les esperaba un día duro. Normalmente ceremonias como aquella necesitarían días de preparativos y mucha concentración, pero por alguna extraña razón (que Lina suponía tenía mucho que ver con la reciente aparición de Zeros) la caballero de Ceipheid parecía tener un especial interés en que todo estuviera listo en dos días como mucho.

– Entonces… ¿pasado mañana iremos al templo a ver la ceremonia? – preguntó Gaudy a su protegida, que en esos momentos estaba alisando sus cabellos con un cepillo.

– Supongo que sí – confirmó la hechicera – a fin de cuentas somos amigos de Amelia… y mi hermana es la caballero de Ceipheid. ¡De algo que tiene que servir de vez en cuando tener a una hermana famosa!

– Sí, porque si por tu fama fuera, no te dejarían ni acercarte a tres metros del templo… - comentó Gaudy, ganándose automáticamente un capón gratis por parte de su compañera.

– De todos modos ahora más que la ceremonia lo que me preocupa es Zeros…

– ¿Y eso?

– Hasta donde yo recuerdo, Zeros jamás nos ha seguido si no es por un motivo. – aclaró la pelirroja – La primera vez fue porque Phibrizo me quería a mí para sus planes… la segunda me usó como cebo para atraer a Valgaarv y para obtener las armas de luz que faltaban… Presiento que esta vez no es diferente; tiene que haber un motivo por el que ha decidido hacernos esta vista sorpresa. El problema es que no sé qué puede ser… Además, temo que por su culpa acabemos metidos de lleno en otro lío de los gordos.

– Mmmhmmm… - Gaudy pareció meditar sobre lo que había dicho su compañera – Pero… aún en el caso de que nos metiera en un lío, siempre hemos salido bien parados de todo. – dijo con sorprendente lucidez y una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Sí, sólo que ahora si se le ocurre armar una buena, Luna me echará toda la culpa! – gimió la mata-bandidos con un aura de depresión a su alrededor - ¡Y si ya por las cosas que hago yo sola me pega, esta vez me pegará el doble…!

– ¡Bah, no es para tanto! – le quitó importancia el espadachín revolviéndole un poco el pelo – Si fuera así a estas alturas te habría dado lo suyo…

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso! – preguntó Lina alarmada.

– Bueno… es que resulta que Zeros se ha dedicado a jorobar todas las partidas de póker que tenían lugar en el bar – comentó el rubio como si tal cosa – Y claro, con la cantidad de heridos que ha habido, más los destrozos y…

– No… ¡No puede ser…! – Lina bajó corriendo las escaleras queriendo comprobar lo que Gaudy acababa de decirle.

Y desafortunadamente era verdad.

No sólo la taberna parecía un campo de batalla, sino que para colmo ahora mismo estaba siendo testigo de una de las jugarretas del demonio.

Éste se encontraba paseándose alrededor de dos jugadores de póker, quienes parecían muy concentrados en el juego a juzgar por la forma en que pegaban sus respectivas narices a sus cartas. En una de esas, Zeros se paró a contemplar las de uno al tiempo que silbaba con admiración.

– Interesante, muy interesante… - comentó en voz alta – Una escalera de color… eso es casi tan interesante como el póker de ases de tu compañero, aunque… - continuó con cara de inocente – Debe ser un tipo de baraja nueva, porque yo pensaba que sólo había cuatro ases y hay cinco en juego…

– ¿Qué! – el jugador que aparentemente tenía el póker de ases se levantó furioso de su asiento y se encaró al otro - ¡Eso es imposible, yo tengo todos los ases¿¡¡Me estás haciendo trampas o qué!

– ¡El que hace trampas en tal caso eres tú! – replicó el de la escalera de color levantándose a su vez mientras Zeros, muy discretamente, se retiraba - ¡Ese as de picas lo tenía yo nada más empezar esta mano!

– ¿El as de picas¡¡Ése es el que tenía yo al principio!

– ¿Me estás llamando embustero!

– ¿Y si lo hago que pasa!

– ¡PUES ESTO!

¡PAF!

Con aquel primer puñetazo empezó otra batalla campal que dejó el bar aún más destrozado de cómo estaba antes. Y mientras Zeros se encontraba algo alejado del foco de acción, bebiendo té en una de las mesas más alejadas y con una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en sus labios.

– ¿Qu-qué es lo que está pasando aquí¡¡ZEEEEROOOOOS! – chilló dirigiéndose directamente adonde estaba el demonio - ¡Maldita sea, haz que paren inmediatamente!

– Venga, venga, Lina-chan, sólo le estoy poniendo un toque de diversión a este tugurio – replicó con calma, dando un sorbo a su taza de té - ¿Porqué no te sientas y disfrutas del espectáculo?

– ¡Espectáculo, una mierda! – Lina a estas alturas estaba atacada de los nervios - ¡Vas a arruinar a mi hermana y me vas a buscar la ruina a míiiii!

Inesperadamente, como una exhalación, salió Luna de la cocina, cogió a ambos contendientes y los zarandeó por toda la taberna antes de lanzarlos a la calle.

– ¡LAS PELEAS FUERA! – dijo al tiempo que los dos jugadores de póker salían volando y ella se sacudía las manos. Luego con mirada aviesa llamó a su hermana pequeña: - Liiiinaaaaa….

Lina sabía que no podría hacer nada por huir de modo que se quedó quieta como una estatua, temblando de pies a cabeza hasta que Luna la asió fuertemente de la oreja y se la llevó arrastrando en dirección de vuelta a la cocina.

– ¡Te dije claramente – la riñó – que TÚ te responsabilizabas de lo que hiciera ese demonio¡Como veo que sigues sin entender lo que significa el sentido de la responsabilidad, voy a imponerte el mayor de los castigos…!

– ¡Noooo, Luna noooo! – chillaba Lina mientras era arrastrada hacia su tortura sin remisión - ¡La olla de los garbanzos noooo!

– ¡La olla de los garbanzos sí! – replicó su hermana - ¡Y además, la limpiarás con cepillo de dientes!

– ¡NOOOOOOO¡GAUDY AYÚDAME, SOCOROOOOOoooooo….!

Mientras ante las miradas avergonzadas de la inmensa mayoría de los parroquianos Lina chillaba como un cerdo al que llevan al matadero, el demonio había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

* * *

Reapareció de nuevo a pocos metros de las puertas del templo dedicado al Dios Ceipheid. Aquel templo de varias torres en forma cónica que se alzaban sobre un cielo nocturno dominado por la luna llena tenían un aspecto majestuoso a la vez que fantasmal. El demonio se acercó sigilosamente hasta tocar con delicadeza las pesadas puertas que guardaban el templo de intrusos.

Rápidamente retiró la mano y vio que ésta desprendía un cierto brillo rojizo.

– Vaya, vaya… - dijo sin dejar su sonrisa mirando como poco a poco el efecto desaparecía – Una barrera antidemonios… la Caballero de Ceipheid es verdaderamente precavida. ¡Voy a tener que ingeniármelas para poder entrar el día de la ceremonia¡Je!

Y tras decir esto, desapareció nuevamente dejando al templo iluminado bajo la luz de la luna.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Free Talk:**_ Por extraño que parezca, tardé meses en poder terminar éste capítulo… no por largo, sino porque había una parte del diálogo entre Lina y Gaudy del final que me faltaba. Apenas cinco líneas, que no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlas. Lo que hace un maldito párrafo, tú U…

Por cierto, lo advertiré desde ya; en este fic, Zeros es un poco… más "demonio" Tendrá sus momentos de diálogo mordaz y cómico con Filia (sí, también aparecerá en este fic… ¿creíais acaso que la iba a dejar fuera de este fregao? XDDDDD), pero he querido hacerlo un poco más manipulador, egoísta y sádico de lo que es mi costumbre. Pese a que el personaje me gusta mucho principalmente por su cara amable, al igual que muchos de los Zeros-shippers que hay por ahí sueltos, no hay que olvidar que después de todo su naturaleza le hace peligroso. Y que gran parte de su encanto se debe a que nunca sabes por dónde te va a salir: que tan pronto te echa un cable como te pega una puñalá trapera por la espalda. A eso me refiero. Después del Zeros más "sentimental" de SLAYERS CONTINOUS, me apetecía probar a ser un poco más "canon" Eso es todo cuanto tengo que alegar en mi defensa :P


	3. La ceremonia

**Capítulo 3: La ceremonia**

Dos días después, la ciudad de Zefilia se vistió de gala.

El templo había sido decorado con cenefas plateadas y rojas según era la costumbre, así como estandartes donde se exhibía el escudo de la ciudad. El gobernador había proclamado día de fiesta en ocasión de la "confraternidad y afán de colaboración que unía a los dos reinos más importantes de este lado de la barrera" por lo que niños y adultos se concentraban en las calles en aquella mañana soleada. Alrededor del templo sin embargo, el ambiente era menos festivo. Los sacerdotes y sus discípulos se situaban en perfecto orden frente a la puerta, formando un pasillo por el cual Lina, Gaudy y Zelgadis pasaron hasta llegar adonde Luna les esperaba.

Ella, como caballero de Ceipheid iba vestida para aquella ocasión tan especial. Llevaba un vestido vaporoso blanco impoluto, y sobre éste una armadura plateada con algunos acabados en oro, entre los que destacaban dos figuras de un dragón formando una especie de Z; la falda del vestido era plisada y abierta por los dos laterales, con una cinta de color rojo intenso bordada en a parte donde se abría. De igual modo también había cinta roja en los bordes de sus mangas, rematadas por un abultamiento a la altura de los hombros. En su cabeza, descansaba una diadema plateada con alerones que imitaban las alas de un ave y una cadena de perlas enganchada al lado izquierdo de la diadema, que caía en cascada y se confundía con los mechones de su pelo.

- Pero bueno, Lina – fue lo primero que dijo la hermana mayor de Lina cuando les vio aparecer – ¿no te había dicho que te pusieras elegante? Te recuerdo que ésta es una ceremonia oficial… Por lo menos podrías haberte puesto tu Degree Robe…

Lina sudó un enorme gotón al tiempo que un tic nervioso aparecía en su ceja izquierda. La sola mención de la capa con la que la asociación de hechiceros de Atlas le había obsequiado al graduarse le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Quizás en efecto su traje de aventurera no fuera el más adecuado… pero ella rehuía por lo general de los vestidos y de la etiqueta… y ni muerta se pondría aquella Degree Robe tan cursi de color rosa, y menos para darle un motivo a su hermana de burlarse de ella. Ya había tenido suficiente con aquel comentario jocoso que hizo cuando se la enseñó a sus padres…

- Esteee… es que verás… la-la perdí hace tiempo y no sé donde puede estar… - mintió. En realidad la capa seguía exactamente donde la dejó años atrás: colgada en la parte más honda del armario, allá donde nadie pudiese verla ni supiera de su existencia.

- Conque la perdiste ¿eh? Ya veo… - murmuró su hermana con una sonrisa socarrona. Era evidente que no se creía del todo la excusa de su hermana, pero decidió dejarlo correr al ver que la carroza real de Sailon estaba a punto de llegar frente a las puertas del templo – Está bien, pero haz el favor de no montar un numerito como la última vez… - le advirtió.

Cuando el blanco carruaje frenó ante la expectante comitiva de sacerdotes que esperaba su llegada, todos los presentes se inclinaron en señal de respeto hacia la embajadora de Sailon. Lina y sus compañeros siguieron su ejemplo (en realidad la hechicera tuvo que obligar a Gaudy a seguir su ejemplo porque se había quedado embobado mirando a la carroza) justo en el mismo instante en que Amelia ponía un pie sobre la alfombra roja.

Tal y como correspondía a su estatus y su condición, Amelia también vestía sus mejores galas. Quizás aquel vestido celeste de falda en dos capas y sin mangas no llamara tanto la atención como el de la Caballero de Ceipheid, pero la riqueza de la seda con la que estaba fabricada, así como el bordado en pedrería (diamantes y esmeraldas principalmente) que adornaba la pechera del vestido eran de un gusto exquisito. Era sin duda alguna uno de los vestidos más hermosos jamás fabricados por las manos de los mejores artesanos de Sailon.

Pese a ello, en un gesto de humildad, la princesa admitió que prefería el atuendo que vestía la hermana de Lina al suyo.

- ¡Con ese vestido tan elegante, no tiene nada que envidiar a los míos! – dijo sonriente.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido, Alteza. – aceptó la caballero el halago – Si nos concede el honor de abrir la comitiva… - la invitó con la mano, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Amelia dio un par de pasos haciendo lo que se le pedía. De pronto, se detuvo, con ademán de haber recordado algo de repente, y entonces, para sorpresa de los sacerdotes de la orden de Ceipheid, se giró y fue rápidamente adonde estaban sus compañeros de aventura.

- ¡Venga chicos! – les animó cogiendo a Zelgadis y a Gaudy cada uno de un brazo - Os he reservado asientos de primera fila ¡ Seréis mis invitados de honor!

- ¿No va esto un poco en contra de la etiqueta? – objetó Zelgadis, no obstante dejándose llevar.

- ¡Espera, no tires tanto…! – protestó a su vez Gaudy, haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir el paso sin tropezarse.

Lina estaba a punto de seguirles, cuando notó que una mano la retenía antes de que traspasara las puertas del templo.

- Espera, Lina. – la hechicera pelirroja se estremeció al oír la voz de su hermana mayor - Antes quiero hablar contigo un momento…

* * *

- Lina, dime la verdad¿desde cuándo conoces tú al Sacerdote del Ama de las bestias?

La pregunta que formuló Luna cuando ya estuvieron a solas, le pilló a la Dra-mata por sorpresa.

- ¿Quién…¡Ah, claro, - cayó al fin en la cuenta - te refieres a Zeros…!

- ¿A quién me iba a referir si no? – bufó Luna con una gota de sudor – ¿O es que acaso te codeas con un montón de demonios al día? Porque si es así… - amenazó afilando un cuchillo de cocina delante de sus narices.

- ¡No, no, mujer¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – balbució Lina tratando de tranquilizarla. Luego, se puso seria y empezó: – Bueno… respecto a tu primera pregunta es un poco largo de explicar… aunque en resumidas cuentas todo surgió por un interés mutuo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Verás… ¿recuerdas cuando te escribí contándote que había descubierto el paradero de una copia de la Biblia Clair? Pues verás, resulta que esa noche…

Lina estuvo alrededor de cuarenta minutos explicándole todo desde el día que conocieron a Zeros (o mejor dicho, del día que se dio a conocer) hasta hoy. Le contó acerca de la Banda del Macho y la primera copia de la Biblia Clair que encontraron allí y que el sacerdote tramposo quemó para evitar que la leyeran, de todas las veces en que el demonio les había liado, arrastrándoles de aventura en aventura siguiendo pistas falsas hasta que dieron con las tablillas originales de la Biblia Clair. Le explicó también cómo acabaron por enterarse, tras el ataque de Gaarv, de su verdadera naturaleza y de su implicación cuasi involuntaria en el plan de Phibrizo, el Amo del Infierno, para destruir el mundo. Y le comentó, por último, su participación en los últimos acontecimientos en los que se había visto involucrada la hechicera, incluida la destrucción de Estrella Oscura.

- En una palabra, tal y como dijo él hace unos días… podría decirse que es un ocasional compañero de viaje. - concluyó la pelirroja – Aunque… también es cierto que sólo nos sigue cuando lo que hago puede serle de utilidad… no sé qué se trae esta vez entre manos, - continuó - pero sea lo que sea, estoy convencida de que acabará por traernos problemas.

- El peor enemigo es aquel del que no es posible adivinar sus intenciones. – meditó Luna, tras un largo rato en silencio, echando un vistazo primero alrededor y luego hacia la puerta principal del templo, donde los últimos sacerdotes que iban a participar en la ceremonia estaban ya entrando – Ojalá pudiera conectar un rato con la mente de Ceipheid para que me diera alguna pista… pero me temo que la ceremonia va a empezar enseguida, no me queda tiempo…

- ¡Bah, no hace falta que te preocupes! – le quitó importancia Lina – Conozco a Zeros, sólo se vuelve peligroso cuando se cuece algo gordo… el resto del tiempo nunca pasa de ser una mera molestia…

- Ojalá tengas razón. – suspiró la mayor de las Inverse antes de, tras echar un último vistazo en derredor, dirigirse junto a su hermana al interior del templo. Una vez dentro, los guardianes que vigilaban las puertas las cerraron tras de sí, sellando con ello el recinto sagrado.

* * *

Con el templo ya cerrado a cal y canto y todos los integrantes de su comunidad, sacerdotes, sumos sacerdotes y novicios, reunidos en la gran sala de oración que constituía el núcleo religioso del mismo, la ceremonia dio comienzo. El orbe había sido depositado con cuidado sobre un mullido almohadón encima del altar sagrado, el cual dominaba la estancia al estar situado al final de unas escalinatas (veinticinco escalones en total) por encima del nivel del suelo de la sala. Quince de los sacerdotes invocadores más poderosos del templo subieron con parsimonia las escalinatas, ante la atenta mirada de la Princesa Amelia y sus tres acompañantes. A la cola de la perfecta fila recta que formaba el grupo, estaba Luna, la Caballero de Ceipheid.

- Pst. ¡pst! Eh, Lina – le llamó la atención Gaudy en voz baja, haciendo un esfuerzo por ser discreto - ¿Qué va a hacer toda esta gente?

- Va a empezar la invocación. – respondió ella escuetamente.

- Ah… - murmuró Gaudy y luego permaneció callado por espacio de unos segundos hasta que volvió a preguntar: - ¿Y la invocación para qué sirve?

- ¡¿Otra vez te lo tengo que explicar?! – exclamó Lina exasperada. Al encontrarse con que tres de los sacerdotes que tenían detrás les chistaban con cara de reproche, la hechicera procuró bajar el tono de voz – Bueno, vale, te lo explico otra vez… pero que sea la última¿eh? Mira, lo que van a hacer es invocar el poder divino de Ceipheid para que les preste la ayuda necesaria para quebrar el sello que bloquea el poder del orbe… - a medida que Lina seguía su explicación, los sacerdotes tomaban posiciones, formando un círculo alrededor del altar donde estaba el orbe, separados a dos metros del mismo – El círculo que forman representa la continuidad del flujo de la magia… bueno, olvida eso, es demasiado complicado para ti. Lo que quiero decir es que con ése círculo concentrarán las energías de sus oraciones en un solo punto…

- Y ese punto, es tu hermana¿no? – preguntó el espadachín, al observar que Luna se adelantaba al grupo de sacerdotes, entraba dentro del círculo y se acercaba al altar hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros del orbe, con las manos extendidas frente a él, pero sin tocarlo.

- Exacto – confirmó la pelirroja – Al poseer una parte de Ceipheid, Luna actuará de "canalizador" de la energía de invocación… Dicho de otra forma para que lo entiendas, la misión de los sacerdotes es llamar al dios Ceipheid para que les ayude y la de mi hermana es de servir de cuerpo temporal para que Ceipheid, a través de ella, use su poder y rompa el sello…

- Aaaaah, claro…

En efecto, tal y como Gaudy vio apenas unos instantes después, los sacerdotes invocadores empezaron a entonar una canción que era coreada por el resto de la comunidad del templo allí reunida en voz baja, en un idioma que le resultaba totalmente desconocido. Lina, que había asistido a alguna que otra ceremonia oficiada por su hermana, en cambio, sabía bien que se trataba de un idioma largo tiempo desaparecido, un idioma que se correspondía con las runas de las antiguas escrituras que los sumos sacerdotes del templo guardaban como un tesoro con sus vidas. Se decía que aquellas escrituras habían sido dictadas al Primer Gran sumo Sacerdote del templo por el mismísimo dios Ceipheid y que por tanto, lo que había en aquel texto sagrado, así como el idioma en el que estaba escrito, era la palabra del dios. De ahí que el aprendizaje de su lectura y pronunciación estuviera limitado a aquellas personas que estuvieran ligadas directamente a las actividades del templo.

Lina, desafortunadamente, no se encontraba entre ellas. Era capaz por tanto de reconocer la importancia de aquellos cánticos, pero no así de traducirlos.

Poco después de empezar los cánticos invocadores, el círculo de sacerdotes se iluminó con un aura de un brillante color azulado. El aura se extendió como una neblina hacia el centro y pronto el cuerpo entero de la caballero de Ceipheid se iluminó y levitó unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar en medio de su trance de canalizar su energía a través de sus manos. Amelia observó con asombro que el flequillo de Luna se echaba para atrás, revelando uno de sus ojos, de un profundo color carmesí, que brillaba con mayor intensidad que el cuerpo de su propietaria.

- ¿Has visto, Zelgadis? – le comentó a su compañero, que estaba a su derecha – Se nota que es hermana de Lina, tiene los ojos rojos como ella…

- Mis ojos no son de un tono tan brillante – corrigió la aludida – Además, sus ojos en realidad son de un color diferente. Sólo el derecho tiene ése color, justo el lugar donde presumiblemente tiene alojada la parte de Ceipheid que la posee…

- Claro… por eso jamás muestra sus ojos… – dedujo Zelgadis.

- Sí. A pesar de que el hecho de poseer una parte del dios es para la gente del templo una bendición, el que una persona tenga los ojos de distinto color se considera de mal agüero… Un creencia un tanto absurda – matizó ella – que obligó a mi hermana a dejarse el flequillo largo para no asustar a la comunidad del templo.

- Y el otro ojo¿de qué color es? - preguntó Gaudy con curiosidad.

- Azul añil – respondió la hechicera – Igual que los ojos de mi madre. De hecho – añadió sonriendo – mucha gente suele decir que ella ha salido a mi madre. Yo en cambio parece ser que soy el vivo retrato de mi padre…

Justo en ese instante, el cuerpo de Luna volvía a posarse sobre el suelo y dejó de brillar. Tuvo que apoyarse un instante sobre el altar debido al gasto considerable de energía (que parecía haber afectado más a los sacerdotes invocadores que a ella; muchos tuvieron que ser llevados en brazos por algunos de sus compañeros al haberse desmayado por el esfuerzo) pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura y bajó las escalinatas detrás de los sacerdotes muy ceremoniosamente, para luego dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba, aguardando, la princesa de Sailon.

- Ya está hecho. –anunció – Ahora os toca a vos, alteza.

Ella asintió con gesto cortés y se dirigió hacia el altar, despidiéndose de sus compañeros con un discreto agitar de la mano.

Subió poco a poco las escalinatas, como habían hecho los sacerdotes antes que ella. Sin embargo, cuando apenas estaba ya a punto de tocar el orbe, una voz interrumpió su acción:

- ¡Vaya, vaya¿Empezando sin mí? Tsk, tsk, qué mala eres, Amelia… con lo mucho que sabes que me apetecía estar presente en la ceremonia…

Todas las cabezas presentes se volvieron sorprendidas hacia el hombre del que había provenido la voz. Zeros, que acababa de hacer acto de presencia entrando por el pasillo principal, se rascaba la nuca con aire algo despistado a medida que avanzaba hacia el altar, sonriendo como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

Luna, con una mezcla de rabia y miedo, se volvió a uno de los sacerdotes que guardaban las puertas del templo, pidiendo explicaciones mientras le agarraba con furia del blanco cuello de la camisa.

- ¡¿Cómo ha logrado entrar¡¡Ordené expresamente que no debíais dejar pasar a nadie ajeno a la ceremonia o al templo!!

- Mi-mi señora, yo…. – balbució el joven sacerdote, aterrado ante la mirada llena de furia de la mujer – Juro, que no sabía nada… ése hombre…. se presentó como sacerdote de Ceipheid, hasta me mostró el sello de la orden, yo…

Por toda réplica, la Caballero de Ceipheid le pegó un puñetazo directo antes de advertir al templo entero con voz comandante:

- ¡NO DEJÉIS QUE SE ACERQUE AL ALTAR¡ES UN DEMONIO!

Prácticamente al unísono todos los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de Ceipheid se abalanzaron sobre Zeros empezando a conjurar el hechizo más poderoso que se supieran, sin embargo el sacerdote-general de Zellas Mettalium extendió hacia ellos la enguantada palma de su mano derecha, haciendo que todos ellos cayeran varios metros hacia atrás, como si un fuerte viento los hubiera empujado violentamente. Luna atrajo hacia sí su lanza y cargó hacia él con la fiereza del guerrero que le caracterizaba, pero el escurridizo demonio la esquivó trasladándose al plano astral antes de aparecer de nuevo detrás de ella a escasos metros del altar, pillándola por sorpresa.

Lo único que separaba a Zeros de su objetivo era la princesa Amelia, que se mantenía firme frente al altar y en posición de ataque.

- ¡Zeros¡Ahora veo bien que tus intenciones eran malignas desde el principio! – le soltó ella en pose justiciera - ¡Aparta ahora mismo tu pecadora presencia de este templo, o si no…!

- ¿O si no, qué? – inquirió el demonio con malignidad en su voz – No me subestimes, Amelia… ante vosotros siempre he mostrado mi cara más amable, pero no olvides que sigo siendo un demonio muy poderoso…

Dicho esto, con un movimiento brusco de su mano hizo que la princesa, igual que los sacerdotes minutos antes, cayera empujada por una fuerza invisible, rodando la escaleras hasta llegar al pie de las mismas, donde sus camaradas se apresuraron a llegar hasta ella.

- ¡Amelia! – Zelgadis fue el primero en exclamar su nombre.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Amelia? – Gaudy había llegado antes y la ayudó a incorporarse, comprobando que por fortuna la princesa sólo se encontraba aturdida.

- ¡ZEROS! – le gritó Lina al demonio, que apenas se encontraba ya a un metro del altar y el orbe - ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!

- ¡Oh, nada malo, mi querida Lina! – dijo éste sin darle demasiado importancia al asunto – Tan sólo divertirme un poco… por ejemplo, comprobando qué pasaría si este orbe… fuera "accidentalmente" destruido… - añadió empezando a conjurar un aura oscura su alrededor.

- Va en serio… - masculló Zelgadis con rabia.

- ¿Lina, qué hacemos? – preguntó Gaudy, dividido entre la confusión y la preocupación.

Una orden proveniente de su hermana, que corría como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el altar enarbolando su lanza y con los ojos rojos llameantes de furia, terminó por aclararle las ideas a la hechicera:

- ¡¡LINA¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA PENSÁRSELO, DEBES IMPEDIR QUE TOQUE EL ORBE A TODA COSTA¡¡DEPRISA!!

- _Tiene razón…_ - pensó la hechicera empezando a conjurar el Matadragones – _Este templo es demasiado pequeño, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para pararle… _"más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre que fluye…"

- ¡DEMASIADO, TARDE! – exclamó el demonio sonriendo con satisfacción al tiempo que concentraba toda su aura en la joya de su báculo y lanzándolo contra el orbe como si de un látigo se tratase.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por el espacio de los pocos segundos en los que el rayo negro tardó en contactar con la superficie del orbe.

Éste se estremeció y brilló con fuerza, generando una serie de rayos azules alrededor y elevándose ligeramente en el aire antes de, al cabo de unos segundos que se hicieron tan largos como siglos, volver a caer estrepitosamente sobre el colchón en el que se apoyaba sobre el altar.

Desafortunadamente, el orbe aterrizó unos milímetros más atrás con respecto a su posición original, de tal manera que se deslizó por la suave tela antes de caer al suelo del altar y rodar hacia las escaleras. Uno a uno rebotó por todos y cada uno de los escalones de mármol blanco con una lentitud que resultó hipnotizante para todos los presentes que se quedaron viendo como caía, expectantes y al tiempo temerosos de lo que podía pasar a continuación.

Finalmente rebotó en el último escalón, describiendo una pronunciada curva a medida que se acercaba peligrosamente al suelo. Amelia, rápida de reflejos como nadie, corrió y se tiró en plancha evitando así la fatídica caída. Ya con el preciado objeto a salvo en su regazo, suspiró aliviada.

- ¡PRINCESA, ALEJAOS DEL ORBE! – gritó de pronto Luna.

Y es que sin que Amelia se hubiera dado cuenta, el orbe había empezado a brillar con fuerza. Pronto se vio cegada por la potente luz, chilló…

…. y después, el orbe cayó al suelo del templo. Amelia había desaparecido.

- ¿Q--- qué ha pasado¡¿Amelia?! – exclamó Zelgadis confundido y alarmado.

- ¡Amelia¡¡Amelia!! – chilló Lina cogiendo el orbe y agitándolo primero con aprensión y luego con rabia - ¡MALDITA BOLA DE VIDRIO, DEVUÉLVEME A MI AMIGA…!

- ¡LINA, CUIDA…!

La advertencia de Gaudy llegó demasiado tarde para la hechicera, que empezó a desvanecerse cuando de nuevo una intensa luz surgió del orbe. El auteodenominado protector de Lina, se abalanzó justo a tiempo de agarrarle de un brazo, pero también fue consumido por la luz, al igual que Zelgadis, que falló en su intento de cogerlos a ambos y tirar de ellos fuera del alcance del orbe.

Finalmente éste calló nuevamente al suelo y al ruido sordo que produjo en contacto con las baldosas de alabastro, le siguió un silencio sepulcral.

Tras ordenar con un gesto a los sacerdotes que se alejaran lo más posible, la Caballero de Ceipheid bajó corriendo las escalinatas y se agachó hacia el orbe. Antes de que las puntas de sus dedos siquiera rozasen su suave superficie, retrocedió, empalideciendo visiblemente.

- Vaya, vaya…- murmuró Zeros apareciendo detrás de Luna – ¡A esto sí que lo llamó una desaparición espectacular! Desde luego ese orbe tiene unos efectos más interesantes de los que preveía…

- ¡Maldito…! – Luna le agarró con furia de la camisa mientras parecía acuchillarle con la mirada - ¡¡Debería descuartizarte ahora mismo!!

- Cr-creo que se lo está tomando demasiado a pecho, señorita Luna… - murmuró Zeros sin dejar de sonreír – Sólo ha sido una pequeña broma…

- ¡¡PUES TU MALDITA BROMA NOS VA A COSTAR CARA!!

Zeros frunció el ceño. Percibía la furia desmesurada de aquella que se decía contenía en su ser una parte de Ceipheid… pero esa misma furia estaba entremezclada con algo que al demonio le resultó más que inquietante.

Temor.

- ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de cometer?! – le gritó la Caballero de Ceipheid - ¡¡Acabas de activar nada menos que un Orbe del Tiempo!!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**_Free Talk: _**De nuevo un capítulo que tenía en su mayor parte escrito pero que a causa de la falta de inspiración sufrió un soberano retraso en su publicación… El tema de la explicación de porqué a Luna nunca se le ven los ojos es tan sólo una teoría mía. Algo que yo siempre había imaginado y que de hecho insinué en uno de los capítulos de SLAYERS CONTINOUS y que decidí explotar en este fic. Espero que aunque no sea realmente algo "canon", os guste mi super explicación sacada de la manga XD

Los siguientes capítulos narrarán lo que les ocurrió a Lina y a sus compañeros una vez atravesaron el pasillo temporal provocado por los Orbes del Tiempo. Supongo que ya os haréis una idea de para qué sirven (qué coño, si os lo he chivado en el resumen ¬¬U) pero la historia detrás de estos objetos mágicos es aún más complicada y sus consecuencias mucho mayores de lo que se puede pensar… ¿Cuáles serán? Pues me temo que vais a tener que esperar a las explicaciones, porque ése es justamente una de esos misterios que no se resuelven hasta bien avanzado el fic :P ¡Se siente, impacientes!

Muchas gracias a los cuatro gatos, digoooo, valientes que me reviearon XD Sois todos muy majos (y unos fieles lectores también, ne, Nadesiko-san y Shadir? ;) )


End file.
